Fairy Tales for Fairy Tail
by HikaKiti
Summary: Natsu is sick. Lucy is going to be telling him some classic fairy tales to help him out... but these classics are getting a bit of a Fairy Tail twist. (Assorted pairings based on the story.)
1. Natsu is Sick

_Chapter One_

The stories began one night, when Lucy was in the middle of changing and Natsu _didn't _come crashing through her window. Immediately she knew something _must _be wrong, because that pink-haired, completely oblivious, might-be pervert would always show up.

She ignored it, thinking herself paranoid, and sat down at her desk to write her daily letter to her mother. However, as she finished writing and the room was _still _calm and quiet, she began to get worried. Surely he was fine, and she was just being ridiculous?

Her worries were changed to annoyance as a blue bundle smashed down through her fireplace, all fluffy fur and feathery white wings. She nearly snapped at the tiny cat to get out, but he looked up.

Happy the Cat wasn't living up to his namesake at the moment. His eyes were wide with pleading. "Natsu's sick!" he wailed dramatically, as if it was a death sentence.

Lucy glanced down. She was wearing her pajamas, a towel wrapping her hair up. "What's wrong with him?" she sighed, freeing her hair and shaking it out as she stood and reached for her closet, where her coat hung.

"He keeps coughing and choking and spitting up lots of gross stuff." Happy reported, looking horrified at the very thought. "Come on Lucy you've gotta help him!"

"Calm down, Happy. I'm sure he's fine. I'll come with you and check on him, okay?"

Minutes later Lucy was pulling a thermometer out of Natsu's lips as the latter groaned and wriggled under his blankets. "HOLY-" Lucy's eyes went huge. "Natsu your temperature is 150 degrees!" she yelped, touching his forehead and then jerking her hand back as her fingers burned.

"Actually that's not much higher than normal." Happy said, much calmer than he'd been seconds ago. "Whew, guess I was worried for nothing."

Natsu began coughing, chest heaving as he rolled over, sparks flying from his lips, and Lucy freaked as his sheets caught fire. "N-Natsu!"

He looked at her, eyes dark behind his thick pink eyelashes. "I'm fine." he croaked after the coughing ceased. "Just a dragon cold."

"D-dragon cold?" Lucy whimpered.

Natsu grunted in response. "Water?" he choked on more coughs and Lucy nodded quickly, hurrying away.

"What's... a dragon cold?" Lucy asked as she sat by his bed on a wooden stool, sipping at coco she'd brought in a thermos while Natsu drained three cups of water and sat up, panting. His skin was coated with sweat, the dampened blankets pooled around his legs. He trembled with the effort it took to sit up and flopped, collapsing onto his back.

"Just... sick..." he gagged, spitting up something disgusting in the trash can beside his bed. "It's like a 24-hour cold that normal humans get..." he nearly hacked up a lung coughing that time, clutching an arm around his torso. "Only... lasts longer."

Lucy paled and scooted away. "Well, okay then. Guess you don't need m-" his hand nearly burned her as it wrapped around her wrist.

He looked at her again, this time his eyes were pleading. With sweat-dampened hair sticking to his forehead and bare neck, he looked like a drowned kitten. "S...Stay?" he croaked.

Lucy shook her blonde head, desperate to escape the room and it's stench of sickness. His face fell and her heartstrings tugged. "Oh fine." she sighed, sitting back down on her stool. "I don't know what you expect me to do."

"Tell me a story?" Natsu croaked, pulling the blankets up towards his chin weakly.

Lucy took pity and helped him with the blankets, settling herself comfortably. "I don't know any fantastic stories."

Natsu opened his mouth, but ended up doubled over coughing again, and spitting some sort of soot or something into the trash. Happy turned his wide eyes on Lucy. "Don't you have any your mom used to tell you, before... she... ya'know."

Lucy's eyes softened as she thought back. "Well, I know all the fairy tales." she thought out loud.

"Those are perfect!" Happy smiled brightly and curled up on the pillow beside Natsu, carefully patting his friends head with a little blue paw. "After all, we're from Fairy Tail, so we should listen to the Fairy Tales."

Lucy shook her head. That wasn't even a good pun. But Natsu looked so pathetic and weak that she gave in. "Okay, okay, just one or two, alright?"

Natsu looked slightly less pained, which was a start.

"Okay. Once upon a time..."

_**A/N: **__This is my first time writing Fairy Tail. I have only watched about 40-50 episodes or so, so please do not post any spoilers in the reviews. 'Cause you are going to review, right? RIGHT?_

_No, seriously review. I would love to hear your favorite Fairy Tales that you would like done in Fairy Tail version. For example, Lucy as Cinderella or something of the sort. All those Disney movies brought to life with your favorite Fairy Tail characters. State your favorite in the reviews, and I'll get on them! (Note: Coming up next is Rapunzel, I believe...)_

_(Oh, and to all those who may/may not have been reading that angsty Avengers fic I am doing... it's on hold. Sorry)_


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

_Chapter Two __**Red Riding Hood**_

_**"**__Once upon a time, there was a little girl with a bright red cloak..."_

_"__Sounds... like Erza." Natsu murmured._

_"__Fine, Erza." _

_Once upon a time there was a girl with flaming red hair..._

A girl walked through the woods, her tall black boots crunching the dirt beneath them as she trudged along the forest path. The trees above her sent shadows creeping over everything, not in a disturbing way, and she relished in the cool air of the shade.

The sound of a snapping twig came from somewhere behind her and she spun around, shielding the basket she carried behind her back. "Who's there?" she shouted, not at all afraid. She was a young teenaged girl, but she was positive she could handle herself.

There was no reply, and she saw nothing as her dark eyes scanned the bushes. Thinking it her imagination, she continued on.

"Little Red?" a voice breathed on her ear. She jumped, startled, and had to catch the basket before it fell.

She spun around again, but there was no one there. "My name is Erza Scarlet. You would do well to leave me alone." she said, the note of finality in her deep voice echoing through the trunks of the trees.

Little Red Erza continued along the path, a slight caution in her step now as she looked about.

"Little Red!" the voice hissed again, this time sounding almost teasing. Erza looked around, her hair bouncing. It was for that brilliance of her hair that she had earned that nickname, _Little Red._ But it had been ages since anyone had called her that. After all, she was not so little anymore!

Finally she caught a glimpse of something – grinning yellow eyes peering from the shadows. "I see you! Come out!" she demanded, standing her ground and setting the basket at her feet. "I'm not afraid of you!"

A form slunk its way out from behind a tree, lithe and smooth, with glittering yellow-brown eyes and a crooked half-smile. It was a boy – well, sort of. The boy was tall and slim, dressed in a long white coat trimmed in black. He had messy blue hair, and a tattoo twisting the side of his young face. The only real oddities to him, however, were the fluffy gray ears poking from his head and the tail swishing at his backside. "Little Red." he mocked, showing off a pair of fangs.

Little Red Erza stared in shock. "A wolf!" she gasped, shocked. "I didn't know there were any in these woods!"

"I'm not just a wolf! I'm the Big Bad Wolf Jallal." he moved forward as he spoke, until he was right in front of her, looking down at her wide eyes.

Little Red Erza stood her ground, even as he lowered his head and brushed his nose along her jaw line. "Something smells delicious." Jallal's voice was low and quiet, only for her ears. Erza swallowed and took a step back. Jallal turned his eyes on her, blinking slowly, so that his long blue eyelashes flicked over his cheeks, brushing against his skin gently. "Is something wrong, Little Red?"

"Of course not, Wolf." Erza said shortly, turning away but listening carefully in case he decided to attack. "I must be going now. I need to take this basket to my grandfather."

She continued along the path, glancing over her shoulder every so often for gold eyes or a tattooed cheek. He did not appear until the third time she looked, and even then she only saw him when she turned back around. "Wah!" she gasped, barely stopping herself before she collided with him.

"Ah, what's in here, I wonder?" Jallal flashed a sharp smile, sliding his hand down her arm as he reached for the basket.

"It's contents are not for you." Erza snapped, pulling away again and brushing past. "Leave me be, Wolf Jallal."

"Ah~ but Little Red, I'm terribly..." he leaned closer, eyes narrowed and dark, like honey. "Hungry."

Little Red Erza snorted and shoved him away, stalking off. "Bother me once more, and I will have to harm you."

Big Bad Wolf Jallal let out a loud, barking laugh, and then walked off into the woods, hands in the pockets of his white pants and fluffy gray tail swishing behind him.

Little Red Erza made it the rest of the way to her Grandfather's house, a sprawling building a bit like a castle, and was greeted by him. "Little Red Erza? Is that you?"

Erza's ginger eyebrows creased in worry. He sounded hoarse, he must be coming down sick again. She'd have to find his medicine.

She entered the huge house and strolled up to the bar where her grandfather was known to sit. He was sitting there. "Hello, Makarov." she said kindly, politely, as she took the seat next to him.

"Ah, Erza..." he said, and once again his voice was a bit different. Erza reached for him and he leaned away slightly.

"Is something wrong?" she demanded, eyebrows once more scrunching.

"No no! I have a cold, don't want you to get infected too!" he said, laughing. Erza's eyes narrowed.

"What a strange voice you have." she implied, warily.

"Ah, it's probably because of the cold!" he explained, smiling.

"What happiness you show, for someone seemingly sick." she was getting up now, and Makarov quickly shook his head, white hair bouncing.

"I told you, just a cold. Nothing major."

"What stupidity you have. Grandfather Makarov does not get sick." Erza grabbed at her sword, but she was seconds too late. The enchantment slammed into her, pinning her arms to her side. "Who are you!?"

Makarov – or, the image of the great Master – grew and grew. His legs lengthened, as well as his body. His hair flowed like water, smooth and blue, until it hung shaggy around his ears. The Wolf Jallal stood there, flashing sharp canines in laughter. "I should have known the great Little Red Erza would see through it."

Erza glared at him, straining against the bright yellow magic that bound her. "Let me go, Wolf! What have you done with Makarov?"

"He wasn't even here when I got here." Jallal shrugged. The ears poking out of the top of his head flattened against his hair. "Now, let's see what you've got in here, shall we?" he smiled, purposefully reaching around her to grab the picnic basket.

Erza snapped at him, but he opened the basket and brought out the magic scrolls anyways. "Ah~ how int-"

SLAM.

Jallal the wolf was suddenly knocked over the bar, the scroll falling to the floor. A few coloful words burst from his lips as he jerked himself into a sitting position, clutching at a rapidly forming bruise on his head.

Erza looked upon her rescuer with a surprised expression. It was Natsu, the woodcutter of the place. Flames danced in his hair, and his slightly manic grin as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and laughed was only slightly disturbing.

"Who are you?" Jallal growled, baring his fangs and flattening the perked ears on his head. His tail whipped.

"Name's Natsu. I take care of the place, when Gramps isn't around. And _you, _are totally not s'posed to read that." He picked the scroll up with his toes, kicking it up into his hand and then turning to Erza. "Here ya go."

Erza moved, realizing the spell Big Bad Wolf Jallal had cast had been broken with his concentration, and took the magic paper. "Uh... thank you, Natsu." she said. Then she turned furious eyes on the Wolf, who was just rising to his feet, looking annoyed and a little purple around his temple.

Erza and Natsu both surged forward at the same time, and Jallal fled with both eyes turned black by the fists of the two angry children of Makarov.

"_The End." Lucy said._

_"__That's a great story. Short though." Natsu paused, hacking again. "Can I have... another?"_

_Lucy sighed. "Fine... I'll tell you my favorite..."_


	3. Cinderella

**Cinderella**

_Once upon a time, ..._

"And don't forget to scrub the mat by the door, CinderNatsu!" laughed his stepfather, Laxus, as he slammed the door behind him and left.

CinderNatsu scowled. Ever since his father had gone missing, and his mother disappeared even before that, he had been the maid of the house. Laxus had been the bossy jerk he was, ordering him around and forcing him to clean, cook, and do everything the scarred blonde didn't want to do.

Grumbling to himself irritably, CinderNatsu spit fire and scoured the dirt off the wall. "Idiot Laxus." he snarled, slopping soap over the floor as he tried to turn around. "CRAP!"

Dropping the now half-empty bucket with another, stronger curse, he got down on his knees to soak up the water with a rag he'd thrown across his shoulders. "I hate everything." he growled, tossing the rag into the water as he finished.

He leaned back against the wall with a sigh, ready to take a quick nap, and the door banged open, knocking over the bucket yet again. CinderNatsu sighed, staring at the darkening spots on his pants as the soapy water sloshed over his legs.

"Hey idiot! What the heck are you doing?" Laxus snorted, staring down at him with angry eyes. Natsu glared back, ignoring the threatening posture of the bigger man.

"I was cleaning. Then you-"

"Yeah, no one cares." Laxus snorted, waving him off. "Check it, I got an invite to that party of the royal family's. Sounds pretty great, yeah?"

CinderNatsu looked up eagerly. "Yeah!" he agreed, for once, with something the elder man had said.

"So, I'm gonna go. You can stay here though, 'kay?" Laxus flashed a cold smile and Natsu growled.

"No! Jerk, that's not okay! I wanna go too!" CinderNatsu demanded, jumping to his feet.

"I don't care whatcha wanna do. You still got a lot of cleaning to do. Step to it, idiot."

CinderNatsu shook his head, crossing his arms. "Bullcrap. I'm going to this party, too." he stated, flames once more flickering in his pink hair.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Laxus said calmly, staring at him. CinderNatsu scowled back, and then gasped as Laxus suddenly hit him, straight in the stomach, sending him crashing back off-balance and sliding in soapy water. He stumbled backwards, and fell into the coat closet. Roaring to his feet, he prepared to spit some more fire at the jerk-wad, but Laxus slammed the door.

"This suuuuckkkks!" CinderNatsu shouted, after realizing that his flames weren't even scratching the paint off the door.

He dropped down and torched all of Laxus' shoes, grumbling angrily. It was dark, and fairly uncomfortable considering the closet was small and he had to sit with his legs pushed up, knees near his ears and feet above his head. "I hate everything." he announced angrily, to no one.

Hours later, CinderNatsu was groaning and rubbing his stomach. "Hungry~" he whined.

"Hello, sir!" said a cheerful voice, right beside his ear. He jumped in surprise and banged his head on the shelf above his head.

"Who are you?" CinderNatsu asked, staring at the thing that had appeared next to him. A tiny blue cat smiled at him, fluttering his wings. "You're a cat with wings." CinderNatsu told it.

"Aye!" the cat grinned. "I'm your Fairy God Cat! But you can call me Happy."

"Um. Okay." CinderNatsu said, staring awkwardly. He was still twisted in his previous position, and the cat leaned on his right leg. "That's... great?"

"Aye! I've come to help you out!" Happy cheered, lifting off CinderNatsu's leg and throwing out it's wings again.

CinderNatsu had to duck to avoid being slapped by white feathers, and then suddenly he was in his room upstairs. It wasn't a huge room, but he could at least find relief by stretching out on his small bed instead of squishing himself into a ball. "Whoa! Thanks, Happy!" he said brightly, sitting up.

"Aye!" the Fairy God Cat laughed, sitting on the bed beside him. "Why were you in the closet, CinderNatsu?"

CinderNatsu shook his head. "'Cause I refused to clean. I wanted to go the that party the royal family is throwing."

"Royal family... you mean the Heartfilia's?"

"Mmm." CinderNatsu grunted, stretching back out. "I can't really go though. I don't have time to make it, I don't think."

"Sure ya do! I'll getcha there." Happy smiled, well, happily, and flared out his wings again. He threw his tail around CinderNatsu's torso, just under his arms, and flew for the window. "Out we go!"

CinderNatsu flew through the air, dangling by a cat's tail, and dropped onto the balcony of the castle. "Thanks, Happy!" he cried joyfully, heading for the glass door.

"Wait, you can't go in like that!" Happy shrieked, stopping him. "Here, lemme fix you up all nice!"

CinderNatsu protested violently, but allowed the cat to fly around and magically change him into a pretty nice suit. Shiny and black, with his usual scarf tied neatly and tucked in. He looked pretty nice, he thought as he admired himself in the reflection of the glass. Then he noticed the mask, spread across his face and obscuring his identity.

"There, you're good now." Happy said. "Better go now."

CinderNatsu nodded and opened the door.

"Oh! And you'll poof back into the closet at midnight, so be careful!" Happy shouted, before dashing away.

CinderNatsu glared after the cat. "What?!" Already gone, Happy said nothing. CinderNatsu sighed and then grinned in triumph. He swaggered inside, looking around in slight awe.

The palace was filled with red velvet carpets and gorgeous drapes, sparkling glass sculptures and fancy foods. CinderNatsu's mouth began to water as he rushed towards the long table. He moaned with pleasure as he bit into a turkey leg nearly as large as his head.

"Enjoying yourself?" came the teasing voice. CinderNatsu turned, licking the grease from his lips and tugging unconsciously at the hem of his black suit.

The speaker was a girl. She was pretty – CinderNatsu couldn't deny that. She had long, straight blonde hair tied up in a bun and a crown perched crookedly on her head, as if she didn't much care that it was there. Her eyes were wide and amber, like a dying fire, behind the butterfly-like mask she wore. She wore a beautiful dress of scarlet, sleeveless and form-fitting on top and flaring out in a great puff at the bottom.

"Actually, yeah." he said brightly. "This is great."

"Glad to hear someone's having fun!" she smiled, and her eyes slid closed.

"So, you're the princess?" he asked as she reached up and absently pushed the tilted tiara somewhat straighter on her head.

The girl sighed. "Mhmm. My name is Lucy though. You can just call me that." she looked annoyed.

"Something wrong, Lucy?"

The princess' eyes snapped open, somewhat startled. "Huh?"

"You just seem... I don't know, maybe I'm wrong," CinderNatsu shrugged. "But... you just don't seem to like the whole... ''princess'' thing."

Princess Lucy Heartfilia tilted her head to the side, wondering at his words. Finally, she opened her mouth, looking as though she was about to say something important. Suddenly snapping her mouth shut, she shook her head and smiled. "No no, it's nothing. Would you like to dance...?" she let the question hang.

"Sure." he flashed a toothy grin and took her hands, leading her onto the floor. "My name is CinderNatsu, by the way." he said brightly.

They danced in quick dances, spirals and twists, for hours. The music slowed, suddenly and drastically.

Blushing slightly, CinderNatsu pulled Princess Lucy close, a hand on the base of her back and holding her slender hand. "Uh, you'll have to excuse me, Lucy. I've never... er... done this before." he chuckled nervously as he gently tugged her around in a twirl, mimicking the other dancers that had all slowed down slightly, staring at them.

"I think you're doing fine, CinderNatsu." Lucy grinned, and it wasn't really a princess grin, more of an adventurous, happy grin that a girl playing cards on the streets could wear. Then she tilted her head to the side, and soft blonde hair cascaded over her bare shoulder. "Tell me, why haven't I ever seen you at a ball before?"

"Well, um, I don't usually come to these sorta things..." CinderNatsu said awkwardly, grinning and spinning in yet another circle.

"Why not? You look great."

"Thanks!" CinderNatsu's grin was toothy this time, showing off some fangs. "It's just... family issu-"

The clock chimed and CinderNatsu dropped Lucy's hands as though they burned him. "Cinder-" Lucy began, looking confused, and CinderNatsu had no time to do anything before he appeared, with a sharp pop, back in the closet, his knees once more shoved against his ears as he was cramped like a ball.

"Dang it." CinderNatsu muttered to the wall, glaring at his once-more bare feet.

The night passed, as did three more, and then there was a knock at the door on the fourth night. Laxus opened it, shouting for CinderNatsu to continue scrubbing the couch, and was met with a man with blue-black hair and eyes to match. The royal insignia adorned his bare chest, and he wore black pants covered in chain mail.

"Yo. I'm one of Princess Heartfilia's men." the man said. "Name's Gray Fullbuster." he let himself in. "I'm looking for someone. Does anyone else live here?"

"Nope." Laxus said, reaching out a hand to shove the shorter man back outside. "Maybe I'm the one your miss was looking for? I saw that princess, and I'll tell you – that's one hot woman."

Gray's eyes narrowed, and he absently tapped his fingers together. "Yes, well, do you know where I can find someone by this description?" he pulled out a scroll from the deep pocket of his black pants and began to read. "Not tall, pink hair-"

Laxus spit out the root beer he'd been chugging. "Did you just say pink-"

CinderNatsu chose that moment to stalk into the living room, looking horribly angered and ready to set the laundry balanced on his hip on fire.

"Hey, he fits." Gray pointed out. Laxus shook his head.

"Whadya need _him _for? He break something in town?" the scarred blonde demanded.

"Nope. Princess Lucy picked him as her chaperone to the next dance."

"She's never met him!" Laxus protested, looking shocked.

"I danced with her all last night." CinderNatsu said simply, flashing a cocky smile and following Gray out. "Peace, idiot!"

He ducked into the royal carrage and they drove to the castle.

Over the years, Princess Lucy and CinderNatsu became great friends – and then, they fell in love. They married at the age of nineteen and both lived happily ever after.

"_The End!" Lucy smiled proudly, sitting up straight. "Well, good-"_

_"Ewww, that was totally girly. Come on, where's the violence? I can't-" Natsu paused to spit soot out in the trash can and sink down further into the covers of his bed. "Just a couple more, please Luce?"_

_Lucy sighed. "Fine..."_


End file.
